The present invention relates to an input character processing method for processing characters inputted by users.
The recent development of the communication techniques enables home video game machines, personal computers, etc. at respective homes to be interconnected with one another through telephone circuits, etc., forming common networks, and information processing apparatuses installed in game centers, game cafes, etc. to be interconnected with one another through special circuits, such as optical fibers, etc., forming common networks. Such networks permit a plurality of game players to participate in common games and the plurality of game players to make real-time conversations with one another.
For example, in games played by a plurality of game participants, the participants can communicate with one another through chats. In real-time chats, participants in the chats makes various utterances, and the utterances are displayed on the screens of the game apparatuses, etc. of the respective participants.
In games and chats, while the participants are watching indications or utterances on the screens, which change one after another, they play the games and utter as they judge.
However, in the conventional games and chats, utterances of respective participants are simply displayed on the screens, which tend to make the chats monotonous.